


Noodles

by Sweet_Liar



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry XD, M/M, Making noodles, Really Bad Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Liar/pseuds/Sweet_Liar
Summary: Kokichi's hungry





	Noodles

“Shuuuichi!” Kokichi was shaking him awake. “Get uuup I’m hungryyyyyyy!” He whined. Shuichi pushed him off. “...5 more minutes.” He mumbled, but Kokichi pulled the blanket off of him. “Noooo, I waited 5 minutes like...3 hours ago! You slept in enough! I know it’s the weekend and all, but your Supreme Leader demands food!” Shuichi yawned. “Make some food yourself, you’re highly capable.”

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s wrist and tugged, attempting to get him on his feet. “Welp, your up now, so come! And I’m not capable! I tried making cupcakes and now the oven is broken! So hurry! I think I can smell the smoke from here!” Kokichi pulled Shuichi out of bed. “You what?” Shuichi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, what did he do to the oven?

“Nee-heehee! That’s just a lie though! You know I never mess up cupcakes! Now come oooon! Before I make my subordinates capture you and ship you to Siberia!” He dragged the half dead Shuichi to the bathroom. “Now freshen up my beloved! I’ll be waiting!” And with that Kokichi skipped out of the room, probably to wait in the kitchen. 

When Shuichi dressed in his clothes and brushed the morning breath away, he met Kokichi where he assumed he’d be. Sitting at the table. “Yaaay! I was worried my beloved went back to bed! I was waiting foreeeeeever!” Shuichi yawned one more time. “Well, what do you want to eat then?” Kokichi tossed him a box of something. “It’s almost 11 a.m.! So that means it’s almost 12 p.m.! Which means it’s almost lunch time! I want noodles!” Shuichi chuckled at his energy. “And you couldn’t make this yourself?” He asked as he got things ready to make the noodles. 

“My noodles suck. My beloved makes the best noodles because he makes it with his love! If I made it with my love, it would taste really bad.” Kokichi said, sticking out his tongue for emphasis. Shuichi laughed. “Well no wonder you burn the food sometimes, your love is different and not many people like it.” Kokichi pouted. “Is that just a confusing way to say that I’m just too hot for you? Hmm? HMMM??” 

Shuichi blushed, “N-No!” Kokichi gasped in return. “Y-You d-don’t think I’m hot?! M-My boyfriend doesn’t think I look cute!?” He burst into fake tears. This always caused Shuichi to stumble over his words. “N-No! I-I mean yes! W-well yes I do think y-you look…. Physically a-appealing…” Kokichi’s tears stopped, it seemed to be good enough for him. “Yay! I’m glad my beloved thinks so!” he said, ignoring how he appreciated it. 

Kokichi looked at the boiling water as Shuichi poured in the noodles. “A-Anyway…” Shuichi said, still flustered. “...You know very well I’m not exactly the best cook, so if the noodles are overcooked or undercooked… don’t complain too much.” Kokichi giggled. “Silly Shumai… Noodles are the easiest thing in the world!” 

Not too long later, after the noodles cooked for a bit, Shuichi looked at them again. “Is it done?” Kokichi looked at the noodles. “Hmmm, only one way to fine out!” He grabbed chopsticks and picked a couple soba noodles out. “And what would that be?” Shuichi asked, assuming you just eat it and find out. “You throw it at the wall!” Kokichi chirped. “W-What?! Are you serious?” Shuichi questioned in confusion. Kokichi laughed. “Noodles are sticky-ish when they’re done!” He blew on the noodles so it wasn’t hot and grabbed them. “Don’t tell me you’re actually going to—” Kokichi threw them across the room, and with a wet splat they stuck to the wall. Kokichi turned back to Shuichi. “Yup! They’re all done!” 

Shuichi laughed at how weird and unexpected it was. “Where did you learn that?” Kokichi shrugged as he turned off the heat, calming the boiling water. “I learned it in school! It’s a special class called ‘How to know when noodles are done’!” 

An obvious lie, but Shuichi didn’t point it out. He strained the noodles, when suddenly, he heard Kokichi gasp. “Shuichi! I thought of the best game in the world!” Kokichi giggled as he grabbed more noodles. “Wait, Kokichi what’re you—” Kokichi tossed the noodles upwards. They hit the ceiling and stuck there. Shuichi looked at Kokichi to question him more but then the noodles peeled themselves off the ceiling, falling onto Shuichi’s head. 

Kokichi started laughing at Shuichi’s expense. “Next time catch it in your mouth!” He giggled but it didn’t last long because Shuichi grabbed some noodles and threw them at Kokichi. “AH! Don’t get saucy with me Shuichi! It’s just some noodles!” Kokichi took the noodles off of him and put them in his mouth. 

“Was that a pasta joke?” 

“No.” He giggled again. “Ten points if you get it in your mouth!” He tossed more noodles to the ceiling. Shuichi missed them all, but Kokichi caught them and happily ate them. “I don’t know Shuichi, these noodles seem a little… Udon to me!” Shuichi tossed more noodles at him but Kokichi caught them. “Your jokes are terrible.” Shuichi said. “Yeah? Well so is paper.” Kokichi retorted laughing. 

“Oh shut up, you’re not funny.” 

“Said the boy who laughed at my jokes.” 

“I never laughed at your bad jokes!” 

Kokichi grabbed the bowl of noodles. “Pasta la vista baby!” And threw more noodles at Shuichi. This time Shuichi did clearly laugh at that. “Kokichi, don’t you want to actually eat the noodles?” 

“Pfffft no.” 

“You’re a liar, or should I say… im-pasta?” 

“Nee-heehee, this is why I love my beloved sooo much. He sucks at puns yet he still stole my heart!” 

“Oh please, Like your jokes are any better.” 

“They are! So shut that mouth of yours!” 

“Take your own advice.” 

“Make me.” 

“Come here and I will.” 

Kokichi smirked. Setting the bowl of noodles down. “Aren’t I rubbing off on you just a liiiiittle too much?” Kokichi said, stepping closer to Shuichi. “Maybe, but I don’t mind at all.” Shuichi smiled, locking his hands around Kokichi. “Weren’t you hungry?” He asked before Kokichi stole a kiss from the others lips. “Nah, that was a half-lie, I just wanted to hang out with my beloved.” Kokichi giggled. “Why a half lie?” Shuichi traded Kokichi another kiss. 

“Nee-heehee, I was hungry for your attention silly Shumai. By the way, you're doing a really bad job at shutting me up, if I can still talk then—"

Shuichi cupped the smaller boys cheeks, kissing that stupid smirk off the others lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And the noodles on the wall were forgotten about


End file.
